Hold Me, Never Let Me Go
by VyxenSkye
Summary: MPREG, KenSano, Enishi and an unwilling Kenshin.Shinta, a poor geisha with nothing to his name, is different from most men. He's been lucky, but Fate isn't always so kind. Now only the love of one man can save him, and keep him away from the man who wishe
1. Chapter 1

Hold Me, Never Let Me Go

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Shinta, a poor geisha with nothing to his name, is different from most men. He's been lucky, but Fate isn't always so kind. Now only the love of one man can save him, and keep him away from the villain that wishes to have him for his own. MPREG, KenSano, Enishi and an unwilling Kenshin.

Warnings and Disclaimer: This is a male pregnancy, and a yaoi fic. If you don't like it, please do not read it and rant to me. You have been warned. I suppose this is a sort of cross with Inuyasha, but not really. I don't own either, and enjoy.

Chapter 1

(Shinta)

Everything hurt. Why did I always manage to get the rough ones? My body ached, it hurt to sit down, and I was exhausted beyond belief. I tiredly removed my kimono, wincing as it stretched tired muscles. I idly examined dark bruises along my skinny hips and up my chest and neck, gritting my teeth as I touched the largest one in the center of my chest. This man always found it fun to beat me until I gasped for breath.

I sank down in the bathtub, breathing a sigh of relief as the hot water eased aches, if only for a time. I reached up, untying my long crimson hair from its untidy ponytail. I had put it up on my way out, as quickly as I could. It fell down around my shoulders, caked with sweat.

I rubbed the smeared makeup from my face, and then ducked underwater. When I came back up I felt slightly cleaner, and my hair hung limply around my face.

Because I was the only man in the place I usually bathed alone, but sometimes one of the other women lingered. They were friendly to me, and we got along well.

I had been captured young and raised as the only male geisha in this particular house. I could be hired out to either men or women, but it was mostly men. I was small and compact like a woman, and I couldn't get pregnant. At least, they thought I couldn't.

I am a hanyou. My father was a wolf youkai, my mother a human. The only signs of my heritage were my blood-red hair, my eyes, which were violet, yet sometimes gold, and I had fangs. My fangs were small, so no one really paid attention to them, and for that I was thankful.

Because of my demon heritage I could carry a child within my body. The only reason I knew was that when I was 15 I had been beaten by one of the men. I had been with child against my knowledge, and had lost the child. I was sick for 2 weeks, and during that time I had read about my symptoms, and realized the truth.

Now, only a year later, I was lucky. Nothing else had happened, and I thanked the Fates for that miracle.

I was startled from my thoughtful soak by the soft voice of one of the women. "Shinta! Kami, are you okay!"

I looked up. "Nani?" My voice was slurred, and it confused me.

It was Kaoru, one of my only good friends here. Her face was a picture of fear, and she kneeled by the tub. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Shinta!"

I looked at her, confused. "K-kaoru?" I felt shaky, unsteady even though I was sitting. 'What's wrong with me?'

She shook me. "Shinta! Look at me!"

My gaze fell to the water, and I blearily noted the water was pink. Kaoru's hand under my chin up and her worried blue eyes met mine. Her voice was fading out, and I struggled to understand her.

"Shinta! Shinta, stay with me!" Her voice faded into black.

* * *

(Kaoru)

When Shinta went limp in my arms I really got worried. I screamed for help, hauling on his thin body to keep him from slipping into the pink-tinged water. I ignored his nakedness; it was something that no longer mattered. Shinta had been with us for a long time, and there was no longer modesty between us.

A few of the other girls came running in, Sakura, Karei, and Kasumi. Karei gasped. "Shinta!"

Together the three of us pulled him from the water, drying his red hair and his bruised body. I winced at the damage to him. "They used him to hard again." Blood trickling down his inner thighs, which explained the pink water.

I helped Sakura pull a yukata on him, and then together we carried him to his sleeping room. He moaned slightly as we jostled him. I covered him with a light blanket. I smoothed his damp hair, and then sighed.

"This is the third time in two weeks…" Sakura murmured. She was the oldest of us, and she trained many of us to survive in this environment.

"He's got to have a new client." Kasumi murmured. She was fairly new at this.

I sneered. "Do not call them clients Kasumi. They don't deserve that title."

She looked down. "Gomen."

Sakura frowned. "There's been a new man coming for Shinta every week or so. Someone by the name of Enishi. He's a very tall man, and he's violent."

I nodded. "I remember him. He struck koneko." Most of the girls had different names than their own, pretty things that men liked.

Sakura nodded, frowning. "This is bad. Shinta is very quiet, this isn't good for him." She looked at me. "I want you to stay with him as often as possible Kaoru. He trusts you, so he might be alright if you watch out for him."

I nodded. "Hai Sakura."

Shinta groaned and suddenly fluttered open. He looked up at me. "Kaoru? What happened?"

I smiled gently. "You fainted Shinta. How are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes. "Dizzy."

The other girls snuck away as we spoke. "That's to be expected, you've lost quite a bit of blood. You'll be alright if you get some sleep." I said gently. "Rest, I'll take care of you."

He nodded slightly, and then relaxed into sleep. I sighed. A sound alerted me, and I looked up to see Sakura holding a replica of Shinta's bloodied kimono. She set it beside me. "He'll be alright Kaoru."

I smiled. "Arigatou Sakura."

* * *

(Shinta)

Enishi did not return for 2 more weeks, and for that I was grateful. I didn't get any more men or women; I got many breaks, any it gave my bruised body time to heal.

What really surprised me was the tall man that I saw hovering around. He had been with me the day before Enishi's visit. I had not gotten his name, but he had brown hair, spiked. He also had chocolate brown eyes and gentle hands. He had been very soft with me, with moist kisses and gentle touches. With him I had been willing, which never happened.

He was around a little, but he never came to me. It confused me slightly, but I paid it no mine.

My body healed well, but on the day 2 weeks after Enishi's visit I woke up gagging. I barely made it to the bathroom, retching and emptying my stomach of its meager contents.

I groaned when I was finished, wiping my mouth weakly. Another wave of nausea ran through me and I dry heaved for about a minute, my throat burning. 'Oh no…' I thought with horror.

I reached within my consciousness, touching on my demon nature. My already high senses accelerated as I released my constant hold on my aura, and I could feel every bruise and ailment on my body. And then I felt what I had been dreading; a tiny life growing within my body.

'Oh Kami…' I screamed inwardly, and the cry burst forth from my throat without my consent. "IIE!"

* * *

I really don't know if I like this, but I want opinions. Please review, and I'll update! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kaoru)

A scream echoed through the house. This was not uncommon, but I recognized the voice of Shinta, and I knew very well that he was alone. I immediately leapt to my feet, running towards the bathroom, where I heard his cry.

I spotted him kneeling on the floor, his back and shoulders heaving with sobs. I knelt beside him, pulling him close to me. "Oh Shinta, what's wrong? Please, talk to me."

He cried into my shoulder, and I was confused, but I just held him while he cried. It wasn't long, however, before his cries tapered down to occasional hiccups and sniffles. I ran my fingers comfortingly through his hair. "Shinta, please, tell me what's wrong?"

He sniffled again, and then stood shakily. "Come with me please Kaoru."

I followed him silently back into his room. He knelt beside his futon, pulling his blanket up around his shoulders and huddling in its security. "I…I'm a demon Kaoru."

Me first reaction was fear, and I had to restrain myself from flinching. After a moment the feeling faded into curiosity. "A demon?"

He nodded. "Only a half demon though. That's why my hair is this color. My father was a wolf youkai, my mother a human." He closed his eyes, and when they opened they were a deep piercing gold. He opened his mouth, and I saw glistening fangs.

I cocked my head. "You really are aren't you? That's why your fingernails have always been longer and sharper than normal."

He nodded reluctantly. "Hai…"

"But…why did you scream?" I asked softly.

He hesitated, and another tear tricked down his cheek. "I…Oh Kami…" A sob tore from his throat. "I'm pregnant Kaoru."

My mouth fell open. "Nani?"

He buried his face in his hands, though his voice was clear through his fingers. "Do you remember when I was sick for those two weeks last year?"

I nodded. "Hai."

"I was beaten, and it caused me to miscarry the child I was carrying at the time. I didn't even know. That's how I found out. Because of my demon heritage I can conceive," he sobbed.

I held him again. "Oh Shinta…."

"What am I going to do Kaoru? I won't be able to explain this!" he cried frantically, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I knew inwardly that he was right; there was no way anyone would believe a pregnant male. But I could just leave him!

"Kaoru…" he whispered. "I think its Enishi's…"

I gasped. "Oh no…"

He began to sob again, and I rocked him gently, murmuring nonsense words to him. I held him quietly until his cries softened and he slept.

It was then that Sakura came in. She saw Shinta, dried tears on his cheeks and sleeping in my arms. She frowned and came forward. "Kaoru, what happened here?"

I sighed. "Shinta is a half-demon Sakura."

She gasped and recoiled. "A what?"

I looked at her with hard eyes. "A demon. A hanyou. Please Sakura, do not fear him. He only wishes for our friendship in this hard time."

She cocked her head. "Hard time?" She knelt beside me. "Explain please."

"He told me everything. He's pregnant, and what's worse, he thinks it's Enishi's." I said quietly, petting Shinta's hair gently.

"Pregnant?" Sakura squeaked, her unmoving demeanor wavered by this information. "How? Is he sure that's possible?"

"When he was sick those two weeks last year? He'd miscarried a child because he was beaten." I whispered.

Sakura looked down. "Oh Kami-sama Kaoru, we've got to get him out of here."

"I know. Before it becomes too obvious. We've only got about two and a half months. We need to hurry." I replied.

"But how?" Sakura muttered, thinking outloud.

"There was a man…" I started. "Shinta talked about him once. He kept saying that he was very kind and gentle. I think Shinta likes him. Maybe he could help."

Sakura nodded. "We just have to find him, and see if he will agree."

I sent a prayer to the gods. 'Oh Kami-sama, please let him agree. For Shinta's sake.'

* * *

(3 months later(Yes, I know I'm jumping. But I wanna get to the good stuff!))

We still had not seen the man that Shinta knew, he had just disappeared. Enishi had returned only once more for Shinta about a month earlier, but thankfully had not been as violent with him.

Now all the women knew of Shinta's condition, and all of us helped care for him. When he finished his food and was still hungry, many of us gave up our own. He didn't like taking our food, but we knew that the baby needed to remain healthy, and the current amount of food that Shinta was eating was not enough.

Shinta had begun to gain weight, and now he had a tiny bulge for a stomach. It was small enough that his kimono concealed it easily, but it wouldn't last much longer. We were growing desperate.

Sakura and I looked for the mysterious man every day, but still we had no luck. I ran into Shinta later that day, and he almost instantly burst into tears when he saw me.

"Kaoru, nothing's working! We still haven't found him and my kimono's getting tighter!" he sobbed, latching onto me and crying into my shoulder.

I patted hi back soothingly, petting his hair. "It's alright Shinta, we'll find him. Have you taken the padding out of your kimono yet?"

"A little bit of it, but not all," he replied with a sniffle, drying his eyes with a sleeve.

I smiled. "See? We've got some time yet." I tugged him along behind me, bringing him to the bathhouse. "You know what you need? A good relaxing soak."

He followed me reluctantly, quietly. "Okay Kaoru."

I led him into the room where Sakura, Kasumi, Koneko, and Bara were soaking in the warm water. I knew well that right now Shinta just needed to be pampered, and I would give him that.

I led him to a stool. "Sit." He obeyed quietly, watching me sullenly. I carefully undid the bun that all the women wore, allowing his thick crimson hair to tumble down his shoulders. Then I removed the pins pulling his bangs back, letting them frame his face.

With a soft wet cloth I cleaned the tear-streaked white makeup from his cheeks, following with the cherry red lip and eye color.

"There. Now why don't we get in the furo?" I said gently, untying my obi and moving towards the water. He removed his kimono without a sound, following me into the warm water. His swollen belly attracted my attention without meaning too, even though it was fairly small. He was only 3 and half months along after all.

He let out a sigh of relief as the hot water enclosed his body, leaning against the side.

"Better?" I asked.

He nodded. "Arigatou Kaoru. I think I needed that." He smiled at me. "You are a true friend."

I blushed slightly. "So are you Shinta."

The door suddenly burst open, and Karei came running in. "Kaoru! Where's…" She spotted Shinta and smiled. "Shinta! He's here! I got him to hire you, but he just agreed to talk with you!"

Shinta gasped. "Oh Kami!" He leapt from the water, pulling his kimono on after drying himself. I pulled on a yukata and hastily put his hair back up while he applied his makeup.

"Alright, go Shinta!" I said, giving him a gentle push. "Good luck!"

He stopped on his way out to hug Karei. "Arigatou Karei!" And with that he was gone.

'Onegai, let this work…' I thought anxiously.

* * *

Alright, I'm not entirely sure if you will like this, but I did my best. Reviewer responses...

**ASTID** - Nice to have your review! Um...Yes? I'm not sure what you're asking...

**Ylee** - Thanks for the critisim, I really appriciate it when people give me their opinions without yelling it at me in a rude way. It was helpful, and I tried to apply it to this chapter. I'm not sure how well I did though...I plan to see the movie "Memoirs of Geisha" when it comes out, and thanks for telling me that. I'm just gonna leave it, I don't much use the word in any other chapters. I agree with you, slut Shinta is a nice thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Shinta)

As I walked through the halls I felt my heart rising into my throat. I was so afraid that he wasn't going to be the way I thought he was. He had been so kind and soft-spoken with me the first time, the only one who had ever been that way. But what if he wasn't always that way? What if he was violent?

I shuddered again, smoothing my kimono slightly and taking a deep breath as I halted before the door. 'If all else fails…' I thought forcefully. 'I will run from him. I will get out of this place, and then I will run. I have to get away.' I put a hand on my belly through my kimono. 'For my little one, I will get away from this place…'

* * *

(Sano) 

I was nervous, but I didn't know why. One of the girls had run up to me as soon as I had entered, begging, pleading with me to hire the boy I had gotten nearly 3 and half months ago. He wanted to talk with me she had said. I had obliged her wishes, and she had been sent to find him.

I waited in the room I had been sent to, then there were light pattering footsteps and the door opened. The figure that entered was petite and small for a man, with beautiful red hair pinned up in the same style as all of the women. His white face was tight with tension, painted lips pursed with what looked like worry.

He knelt in front of me, touching his forehead to the floor. "Sessha thanks you," he murmured. His voice was soft and floaty, like a breeze wafting through the air.

I frowned, reaching forward and touching his shoulder. "Please…" He looked up, confused. "Don't do that." I said urgently.

He sat up slowly, though he kept his face down. "I…I wanted to speak with you about something important, sir."

"Sano." I said. "My name is Sanosuke Sagara." I tilted my head slightly. "I never caught your name beautiful."

I could see the blush though his makeup, and I grinned. "My name is Shinta." He suddenly sighed. "I was hoping you would help me with something Sanosuke-san."

I nodded. "Go ahead Shinta. I'd do anything for a beauty like you." I couldn't help myself, this little redhead was sparking something within me, and I wanted to erase the fear and sorrow etched along his thin frame and in his entrancing violet eyes.

He blushed again, his hands twisting in the pretty blue fabric of his kimono. "I want to get out Sanosuke-san. There is a man, he comes for me often. But…he beats me, and I am afraid he will kill me." Shinta suddenly fell forward onto the floor, sobs racking his thin body. "Onegai! Help me! I'm so afraid, so very afraid…"

I was shocked. "But…why me?"

"You are kind Sanosuke-san. You are gentle with me. You are my only hope, onegai!" he begged me, his fragile hands twisted in my pants, and he put his forehead to my knees. "Onegai…."

I lifted his face, gently wiping away tears. "Calm down, it's okay Shinta. I'll help you." I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket, cleaning his face of the makeup. "So beautiful…" I whispered. His eyes widened and a blush darkened his cheeks. I now saw that he had flawless pale skin, and full lips. I kissed those pink lips softly. "I will take you away my kodora, and no one will hurt you again."

His mouth opened, but no sound escaped his lips. He finally just nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek.

I wiped it away and stood, winking at him. "Now you just wait here, I'll be right back."

I strode from the room, leaving him there. I met the owner at the front. "The geisha Shinta. How much do you want for him?" I knew very well that Shinta was one of the few that were captives there, like slaves.

The man stuttered. "E-excuse me sir?"

"How much for the boy? Name your price." I growled, planting a fist on the counter.

He set his face. "He is not for sale."

"Oh yes he is. How much?" I said, getting angry now.

The man jumped as I slammed my fist on the table. He was obviously not the bravest man. "Um…"

I threw my wallet at him. "Is that sufficient?"

He looked through my wallet, and then back at my scowling face. "H-hai…"

I grinned wickedly. "Excellent. We'll be going now." With that I turned, going to where I had left Shinta.

He looked hopeful. "Sanosuke-san?"

I grinned. "You're coming with me kodora."

His face broke into a wide smile and he nodded happily. "Oh, arigatou!" He stood, and then hesitated. "Could I…Could I say goodbye to my friends?"

I nodded. "Of course."

* * *

(Shinta) 

I ran to the bathhouse, where I knew the rest of the girls would be awaiting my news. "Kaoru!" I cried as I ran in. "It worked, he's going to take me with him!"

I was smothered an instant later by many yukata-clad bodies, and a collective cheer echoed. I identified Kaoru, Sakura, Kasumi, Bara, and Karei all hugging me happily.

Kaoru's voice called my attention. "Oh Shinta, I'm so happy for you! You're going to be safe!"

I saddened then. "We're leaving now Kaoru. I…I came to say goodbye everyone."

Still I found myself being hugged. "That's good Shinta." Sakura said. "Now go on, you can't leave him waiting."

I nodded, pulling away from them. "Arigatou, all of you, for being there for me. Tell the other goodbye for me." I couldn't hold in the sniffles as my emotions grew too much. "S-sayonara…"

I heard their replies as I left the room, going out to where Sanosuke waited. "I am ready."

* * *

(Sano) 

I led Shinta from that awful place, watching as he looked around, eyes wide in wonder. I faintly wondered how long he had been in there, but I did not ask. "I hope you don't mind traveling with me. I was going to leave earlier, but I wanted to see you once more."

Now those wide violet eyes looked at me. "You wanted to see…me? Why?"

I grinned lopsidedly. "I just like you. I've been watching you for a while you know."

His gaze darted down. "I…had noticed."

I laughed, and then grew serious. "Don't you have any belongings Shinta?"

He shook his head. "This is all I have."

"Just a kimono eh? Well, we'll have to get you a gi and hakama then." I mused out loud.

His face grew fearful. "I'd rather not Sanosuke-san."

"Stop with the Sanosuke-san, it's just Sano. And why not? That kimono will be uncomfortable to travel in." I said good-naturedly.

He sighed. "I will explain a little later Sanos- I mean Sano. I'd just rather not."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

We walked for quite a while, and soon were out in the wilderness. Shinta didn't say a word, and I eventually had a thought. "Hey Shinta, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," he replied softly.

I started. "Wow. I'm almost a perfect 3 years older than you."

He looked at me sideways, curiously. "Is…that a problem Sano?"

I shook my head and grinned. "Iie. I just think it's interesting." Silence returned, and we continued to walk into the graying dusk.

* * *

Kodora : Little Tiger 

Reviewer Responses:

**Marlingrl** - Thanks for the critism, I tried to do that at the beginning of this chapter. I'm not sure if that really helped though... This is one of those 'love at first sight' kinda things in my mind. I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Lolo popoki** - Nice to see you reviewing this story! I'm glad I seem to have sparked your interest, and I hope that you'll continue to read!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1 month later, Sano)

Something was wrong. I just knew it. Shinta was not acting normally, and I was extremely confused. The little redhead was quiet and secluded, moody often as well. But he didn't complain, and this was slightly reassuring. The night before he had hid beneath our blanket the whole night, saying that he was freezing. I had let him have the blanket; I hadn't thought that it was that cold at all. I had let him have his privacy, but it was confusing me greatly.

We had just settled down for the night when I knew that someone besides us was there. I jumped in front of Shinta, shielding him with my body. His fragile hands pressed on my back. "Sano? What's wrong?"

"Quiet." I hissed, crouching down a bit. I could feel Shinta's fear, but I focused around me. "Show yourself…" I whispered slightly.

A few bandits burst from the trees, brandishing swords. I met one in midair, my fist striking his temple. He dropped like a stone and lay still. I whirled, dodging a sword and knocking another to the ground.

I let out a whoop, but my joy was cut off as I heard Shinta scream. I looked around to see him motionless on the ground, a bandit standing over him. I roared out a challenge, dealing with the last two bandits within minutes.

I ran forward. "Shinta!" Just before I touched his shoulder he whirled, looking at me. I yelped and backpedaled frantically. "Oh Kami!"

Blazing gold eyes ringed in blood red, long, glistening white fangs, and a clawed hand raised and ready to strike. The snarl rumbled through his chest, trailing off into a hiss of fury. His eyes suddenly cleared to their soft violet and his lips fell from their snarl. "S-sano?" he whispered. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell to his side in the dirt, limp and still.

I ran forward again, rolling him over and gathering him close. "Kuso…" I muttered, lifting him and running from the area, leaving the bandits behind. Shinta remained still in my arms, only his breath against my chest reassuring me that he was even alive.

When I'd reached what I deemed a good distance I lay Shinta gently on the ground and hastily built a fire. I covered Shinta with the only blanket we had. He suddenly stirred, his eyes opening. "Sano?"

"Kami Shinta…" I murmured. "What _are_ you!"

* * *

(Shinta)

He knew. Oh Kami he knew… I had bared my fangs at him, showing the secret I had longed to keep. When he spoke I looked away, and then sat up painfully. "Please, let me check my injury first." I whispered.

Concern flashed in his eyes, and he helped me remove my kimono. I heard his gasp as it fell around my waist.

"Shinta…Nani…" he was lost for words, eyes on my swollen belly. He reached out, fingers ghosting across the black bruise already spreading across my stomach. He looked back to my face. "What is this all about?"

The child squirmed within me and I pushed Sano's hand flat onto my belly. He felt the movement, and a gasp escaped his lips. "I'm pregnant Sano, about four and a half months along. That's one reason I wanted to get out of that place."

His face was ashen, and he yanked his hand away from me. "P-pregnant? But…how?"

I released my demon aura, allowing the illusion to fall. He blinked. "I'm a hanyou Sano, half wolf demon. Because of that I can bear children."

He just sat there, face pale. I felt my emotions begin to grow and my eyes started to burn. I hunched my shoulders miserably, sniffling, trying not to let the tears flow. "Gomen…" I whispered.

Sano's strong arms suddenly drew me close to his chest. "Oh Shinta, please don't cry. I should be sorry, not you."

I stifled my sobs in his shoulder, and he rocked me gently, whispering soothing words. After a while I tapered down to a few sniffles and hiccups, and Sano shifted to look down at me. "Better?"

I nodded. "I still should have told you."

Sano shook his head. "You had every right to hide this from me kodora. So, what about that outburst earlier?"

I sighed. "It was my instincts. As you can see, the bandit punched me in the stomach. When you approached my only thought was protecting my little one. You were a threat in my sight." I grinned weakly. "Gomen?"

He chuckled. "It's okay, I understand." I turned in his arms, setting my back against his chest and laying my head on his shoulder. I saw his hand rise, but he hesitated. "Can I touch Shinta?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Hai, you can." He laid his hand flat on my belly, and the baby shifted inside me. It was a strange sensation, but I had grown used to it. His hand was warm on my skin, and I felt an almost loving feeling course through me. I had not yet been with Sano for 2 months, and yet I was falling for him, hard and fast.

* * *

(Sano)

The feeling of something moving beneath his pale skin was positively mind-boggling. He was quiet, resting his head against my shoulder. I brushed my fingers up his drum-tight belly, feeling the curve of his stomach. He was not big really, but it was still enough of a bulge that one easily noticed. However, with his kimono on it was invisible to the eye. "So this is why you didn't want other clothes." I murmured. There was no response, and I looked down into his sleeping faces.

I brought my fingers up to ghost across his cheek, and he sighed slightly, a smile curving those full lips. 'He's so young…' I thought. 'To be carrying a child. I wonder who the father is…'

I set my hand on his swollen stomach again, and the baby shifted at my touch. I smiled, pressing a kiss to Shinta's forehead. I pulled the blanket up over my legs and up to his chin, tucking it around him. I set my cheek against his hair and relaxed, getting ready to spend the night keeping watch.

* * *

(A/N: We're starting to get to the romance, so this is where the yaoi starts getting serious. Please don't complain to me, I've warned you.)

"Shinta, why don't you take those pads out of your kimono? It makes you look like you've got breasts." I said, absolutely bored and trying to make conversation.

He chuckled. "That was the point Sano. Besides, I think they're sown into the cloth of my kimono. I'd probably rip my kimono up trying to take them out."

"Oh…" I said dejectedly. I looked to the side and noticed Shinta rubbing his larger stomach. Five and a half months along now, and you could easily see his distended belly through his kimono. He looked so much like a woman; it was a little unnerving sometimes.

"You alright kodora?" I asked. "Got an ache?"

He looked at me, and then shook his head. "Iie, the baby's just kicking particularly hard today." He smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry."

I walked over to him, sweeping him into my arms. He protested, wiggling in my arms. I shushed him. "It's fine, stop it Shinta. I can carry you."

It was true; he was barely a weight in my arms, even with the added pounds of the child. He hit me on the shoulder. "Put me down Sano! I can walk just fine!"

"I know. But you deserve a break." I said, continuing to walk with him struggling in my grip.

"Sano!" he howled, his face growing red with anger. "Put me down! Just because I'm pr—"

He was cut off as I kissed him soundly, turning him in my arms and clasping his body to my chest. His pregnant belly was pushed into my own stomach, but I ignored it. I heard his enraged, "Mmmfff!", but my eyes were closed, and I slipped my tongue between his teeth, exploring his beautiful mouth and touching his tongue.

I felt his fangs begin to lengthen, and one nicked my tongue, drawing blood that slowly began to fill my mouth. I paid it no mind until Shinta went limp in my arms, his head falling back away from me.

I panicked. "Shinta! Shinta, what's wrong!" He did not move, just hung from my grasp. "Answer me kodora!" I lay him gently on the ground, horror rushing through me. He was motionless, lips open slightly and eyes glazed. A small trickle of what I knew was my blood ran from his lips.

I shook him. "Shinta! Please kodora, answer me!" He suddenly blinked, and then threw himself at me. His lips meshed with mine, tongue driving into my mouth. I pushed at him as he pushed his body closer, shoving him off. I gasped as I watched him. "Shimatta Shinta, what the hell was that!"

A growl echoed lowly in his chest, causing me to shiver. His eyes were stained red, with blazing gold irises and slitted pupils. I backed away from him as he advanced towards me.

I suddenly stopped, "Shinta, stop this! What do you think you're doing?"

He lunged, and I couldn't help myself. I slapped his pretty face, forcing his body away from me. I heard his yelp of pain as he hit the ground, and I darted to his side. "Shinta!"

Sobs were tearing from his throat, and I gathered him close, whispering comfortingly. I rocked him gently, and he cried until late in the night, until he finally fell asleep from mental and physical exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Shinta)

Oh Kami, what had I done? I woke up in Sano's arms, screaming and struggling. He held me down, and in a fit of fear and anger I had clawed at his arm. The feel of his flesh under my claws had scared me more, and I had screamed again, fighting my way away from him.

He now had me pinned to the ground on my back, his hands keeping my wrists still beside my head. "Shinta, calm down. It's okay, I promise."

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks and the child within me was kicking and punching due to my heightened emotions. "No, it's not okay! I lost control!"

He began dropping soft kisses along my nose, forehead, and cheeks, carefully avoiding the forming bruise on the right side of my jaw where he had hit me earlier. "Shhh…Quiet my kodora."

I sniffled as he continued to plant moist kisses along my throat, calming myself slowly so the baby would stop kicking so hard. "Sano…"

He smiled at me. "It's alright Shinta, I promise. I'm okay." He held up his arm, where four bleeding slashes laced his tanned skin. "I'll heal."

I grabbed his wrist, bringing his arm closer and tenderly licking the cuts. He seemed confused, but he let me do it. The strokes of my tongue closed the cuts, clotting the blood.

He held up his arm, examining the slashes. "Wow."

I smiled slightly. "It'll keep it from getting infected. I've found that my saliva has the same healing ability that wolves' do." I wasn't sure how else to describe the property, but I knew that the cuts would heal a little faster now.

He grinned. "Cool." He moved off of me, and I sat up slowly, putting one hand on my lower stomach. His expression switched to concern. "You okay?"

I nodded, and then looked up. It was getting close to sundown. It was nearly time. "Sano, there's one more thing about my being a hanyou."

He tilted his head slightly. "What?"

At that moment the sun sank beneath the horizon, and I felt the transformation begin. There was a slight pain, but in a moment it was over. I opened my eyes to see Sano staring at me with a confused expression on his face. "Shinta?"

"It's my human night every full moon." I murmured.

He put out a hand, running his fingers through my now ebony black hair, his other hand touching the corners of my blue eyes. He smiled. "Beautiful…"

I couldn't help the blush spreading across my cheeks. I looked down, and then shivered slightly in the cool air. Sano's arms pulled my back to his chest, drawing the blanket over us. His hand settled on my swollen belly, a place he had grown accustomed to putting it.

The baby kicked into his hand and he chuckled. "That will never cease to amaze me, nor with anything else about you." I felt his lips against my hair, and then his fingers began to run soothingly though the obsidian strands. I sighed happily, a purr resounding in my throat.

Sano suddenly tightened his grip on me. "Aishiteru Shinta…"

My entire brain grinded to a halt. I could not formulate the response I wanted, no matter what I did. "Sano…"

I felt his sigh. "I see…"

"Iie!" I said quickly, turning in his arms and planting my side against his chest. I tucked my head beneath his chin, "Aishiteru mo Sano."

He hugged me tightly. "Good." His fingers lifted my chin, and his lips met mine in a gentle warm kiss. I responded eagerly, pressing my body close to him. He chuckled into my lips. "Calm Shinta…"

I whimpered into his neck as I pushed my nose into his throat. "But Sano…"

He laughed out loud. "No 'buts' kodora. Not with this belly of yours." He patted my stomach lovingly.

I suddenly had a thought. "Sano, my little one…"

He cocked his head. "What about it?"

I looked down and away from him. "I don't know who the father is." I sighed. "I think its Enishi."

I felt him stiffen. "That bastard that used to come just to fuck you until you bled?"

"Hai…" I whispered miserably.

He sighed. "Oh Shinta…" He hugged me tightly. "I don't care who the father is. I will love this baby as if it was my own. I love you kodora, and this baby is a part of you."

He leaned down past my face, pushing my kimono off my shoulders and down to my waist. The bite of the cold air on my stomach made me shiver, but I didn't stop him in his progress.

He trailed warm kisses up the curve of my belly, moving onto my chest. I gasped and arched into him as his lips grazed my right nipple, fingers clenching in his brown hair.

He looked up in shock. "What was that?" He suddenly grinned wickedly and locked his mouth around my nipple. I groaned, my back arching again. He suckled fiercely, his fingers twisting and pinching my left nipple.

My mouth gaped open, my eyes rolling up into my head. My body was nothing but a pool of burning, mindless pleasure. Strangled sounds came from my throat, I couldn't form proper speech.

Sano traveled up my throat, taking my lips in a fiery kiss. I looped my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his. He pushed his tongue deep in my mouth, easily reigning dominant over me.

He released my lips slowly, nibbling on them as he pulled away. I leaned against his chest with a happy sigh, snuggling close to his warmth. He pulled my outer kimono up over my shoulders, tucking it under my chin. Our blanket was over his shoulders, while I lay in between his legs, my kimono over both of us.

He kissed my head gently. "Sleep kodora…"

I was already losing the battle, my eyelids growing heavier. "Ai…shiteru…" I mumbled, finally giving myself up to sleep.

* * *

(Sano)

When Shinta's breath had evened out I hugged him closer. His slender hand clutched in my jacket reflexively, and he mumbled in his sleep.

I smiled at the image. He was just too cute, with his hair loose and flowing around his shoulders, all cuddled up to my chest, and his lips swollen from my kisses.

I gently brushed my lips across his forehead, brushing a stray hair from his pale face. "Aishiteru my kodora…"

Laying my hand on his stomach I settled myself down to keep watch. The baby shifted inside him, and I felt a tiny hand press against my own for an instant. I gasped, waiting for it to happen again, but the child was quiet.

I smiled. "Good night to you too little one…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Sano)

"I feel like a cow Sano." Shinta suddenly said, crossing his arms.

I glanced at him. "Nani?"

He glared at me. "A cow Sano! I feel like a big fat cow!"

I couldn't restrain a snort. "You're not a cow, love. Besides, you're not that big."

"Not that big!" he shrieked, clenching his hands into fists. "Look at me! I'm huge!"

I dropped a kiss on his lips. "Well, I'll admit you are big, but you're 7 months pregnant, you've got to take that into account."

His eyes grew wide and rapidly filled with tears. 'Oh shit…' I thought. Shinta was suddenly against my chest, pounding with small fists. "See!" he sobbed. "You just said that I'm fat!"

I hugged him tightly. "I did not Shinta; I said nothing of the sort." I pulled him up into my arms, planting a kiss on his swollen stomach through his kimono. "I think you're beautiful kodora…"

He sniffled. "Really?"

I nodded, kissing him again. "Of course, now please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

He nodded. "Okay."

Only a few minutes later he was dead to the world, snuggled up against my chest. I chuckled, but kissed his forehead gently. This was more of a daily routine lately, and I had grown used to carrying him more often. He was tired more, and slept a lot, but I didn't mind.

I walked for a while longer, and then sat down for a bite of lunch. Before waking Shinta I brushed my fingers over his belly. His obi no longer fit; instead his kimono had been tied with the long strip of cloth he kept in his sleeves for when he worked. It was tied around his chest, above the bulge of the child, holding the kimono in place around him.

I shook him gently. "Shinta. Come on kodora, wake up. You need to eat something."

His eyes fluttered open and he yawned, stretching slightly. "Sano? Why do I have to? I'm tired…"

I chuckled. "You can sleep more later, but right now you need to eat so you stay healthy."

He sighed, but accepted the food I handed him, eating happily. I shook my head slightly, but ate my own food.

He finished rather quickly and then looked to me. I was still eating and I knew that he was still hungry. I handed him what I had left. "Here, go ahead and eat."

He shook his head. "Iie, this is yours!"

I grinned. "You eat it. I'm not all that hungry anyway."

He studied me, but ate anyway. I watched him as he chewed the fruit, watching the juice as it dripped down his chin. I couldn't resist.

I pushed his hand away from his mouth, licking the juice from his skin, running my tongue up and licking his lips clean. His tongue met mine, and then our lips meshed together, the fruit forgotten as his arms looped around my neck and mine wrapped around his waist, pressing his stomach into mine.

He moaned into my lips, fingers tightening in my hair. I drove my tongue deep within his mouth. I felt his fangs lengthening, just as they did every time I kissed him like this. I carefully avoided them, not wanting the taste of my blood to send him into a blind frenzy again.

Our passion was interrupted as Shinta shuddered in my arms. I pulled back from him, worried. "Kodora? What's wrong, love?"  
His face was pained, but he made no sounds of discomfort. He breathed deep, and then relaxed. "I'm fine Sano. Just a bit of pain."

"Are you sure?" I asked firmly.

He nodded. "I'm positive. It was only an ache. Besides, it's gone now."

"Alright then. I'll trust you." I said. The baby suddenly kicked, the strength of it passing through Shinta's skin and into my stomach. I blinked as Shinta laughed. "Well that felt weird."

My pretty redhead snorted. "You should try being on my end. It's even weirder."

I chuckled, pulling fully away from him. "Well, we'd better get moving again."

He nodded, putting up a hand to me as I stood. I helped him to his feet, and he smiled in thanks. We continued on, our fingers laced together between us.

* * *

"Shinta? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked carefully. "You're awfully pale kodora."

Shinta smiled at me. "I'm okay Sano. I'm only tired. This is hard on me you know."

I moved up behind him where we stood by a river, wrapping arms around his waist and putting my hands on his stomach. He leaned into me, resting his head against my shoulder and closing his eyes. "I know…" I murmured into his ear. "But you know something? I'm so proud of you kodora. Being eight months pregnant is hard, and you're being very brave."

He chuckled. "Arigatou."

I kissed the top of his head gently, and then put my chin against his hair. "Aishiteru Shinta."

I heard his smile in his voice. "Aishiteru mo Sano." He yawned. "Do you think you could carry me for a bit, love?"

I grinned, sweeping him into my arms in response. "Of course kodora."

He snuggled close to my chest with a soft 'arigatou,' and within minutes he was asleep. I walked along quietly, not wanting to wake him. He desperately needed the rest.

The sun began to sink in the sky, and I began to look for a place to stop for the night. Shinta shifted in my arms, shivering and trying to move closer to me.

I narrowed my eyes, looking up and around us. 'Shimatta, this sounds exactly like the night we were attacked before.'

I reflexively held Shinta's body closer to my chest, sinking back into the shadow of the trees. I watched as the sun sank, and then I realized something. 'Kuso!'

It was the full moon! I looked down, watching as Shinta's crimson hair faded to ebony, his small fangs disappeared and his slightly sharper than normal nails grew dull.

It was then I grew worried. "Shinta?" His transformation always woke him, whether or not he was deeply exhausted or not. I gave him a jolt. "Shinta, wake up!"

He did not move, and I lay him down, worriedly touching his face, shaking him, even lightly smacking his cheek. He never responded, only lay there limply.

I growled, quickly looking him over. Imbedded in his forearm was a needle. 'Ninjas…' I thought venomously. 'Someone is after us…'

I saw a man step from the trees near me. "I suggest you back away from the boy. He belongs to me."

I looked up and clenched my fists. "Enishi…"

* * *

Next chapter shall be the birth! –cheers- It will be a slightly emotional chapter, and I hope that you'll review and read the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Sano)

"What do you mean he belongs to you!" I asked fiercely. "Shinta belongs to no one!"

Enishi idly played with a long hollow tube, which I knew he had used to drug Shinta. "Correction, I claimed him long ago." He grinned wickedly. "Besides, I believe he is carrying my child."

I gasped. "How do you know that?"

He chuckled. "I've been following you both for some time. I know everything."

I cracked my knuckles, standing protectively over Shinta's unconscious form. "Well that doesn't matter. Shinta is free to make his own choices, and I know he wouldn't go with you if his life depended on it."

Enishi grinned. "Think again." He twirled another needle in his fingers. "This poison, once injected into his body, will induce labor. I've been studying half-demons, and his human body has an extremely small chance of lasting through the birth. It could kill both he and the child."

I growled. "Shimatta!"

Enishi laughed. "Indeed." He pocketed the covered needle, and drew his sword. "Then I suggest you hand him over to me."

I raised my fists. "Over my dead body!"

He grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

I barely had the time to scoop up Shinta's limp body and dodge as Enishi's sword came flying though the air. "Come on, wake up kodora!" I murmured to Shinta as I settled to the ground again.

I heard a moan from him, and I cheered mentally. He was starting to pull out of it, slowly but surely. It must not have been a very potent poison.

Enishi darted after me, swinging the sword in practiced ease, and getting closer with each swing. He lifted the sword high, and I nearly got my leg taken off.

Shinta suddenly began to move in my arms, letting out a yelp when Enishi's sword nearly hit me again. "Sano!" he asked quickly.

I gritted my teeth, setting him down. "Keep yourself out of the way; I'll get rid of him!"

He scrambled backwards, planting his back against a tree. I could see the stark terror in his now blue eyes as he watched Enishi.

I charged towards Enishi, dodging his sword and throwing a punch to his stomach. I hit him head on, and he bent over my arm. I jumped back from him, dropping back into a fighting stance.

He coughed, and then lunged for me. "Shinta, run!" I dodged around Enishi's sword again, crying out when it bit into my leg.

I let out a roar of fury when Enishi shoved the needle into the tube and brought it to his lips. I flung myself at him, slamming into him just as he blew the needle.

It was like time slowed down as I watched the needle fly through the air. It buried itself in the center of Shinta's back, and I let out a cry. "IIE!"

Shinta continued to run, until he cried out and fell heavily on his side. I watched him shake, and then turned to look at Enishi. "You bastard!"

He grinned. "Have fun." He melted into the woods, with that grin still on his face. I wanted to punch it off of his face so bad…

I was torn away from chasing him when Shinta yelled my name. I ran to his side, fear coursing through me. "Shinta!"

He was shaking, sweat already pouring down his body and soaking his hair. He groaned, curling in a ball around his belly. "Oh Kami Sano, it hurts!"

I picked him up, bringing him out into the clear night air. He shuddered against my chest, hugging his stomach with a long cry.

I was terrified, and I hastily built a fire after leaning him against a tree. I knew that I would need it to keep him warm as the night wore on."Shinta, what's going on?"

He groaned. "It feels…It feels like it's trying to claw its way out of me!" His fingers splayed over his bulging stomach, and he looked at me with pain filled eyes. "Help me…"

I was helpless. I had no idea what to do. I brought out a cloth, wetting it from my waterskin. I lay it on Shinta's forehead, wiping away sweat. "I'm so sorry Shinta…" I whispered.

He was crying now, the warm tears flooding down his flushed cheeks. He looked at me, and I was shocked to see a golden hue in his blue eyes. "Shinta?"

"You must help me Sano," he said in a pained voice. "Onegai." His harsh pain seemed to have eased for the moment, but he was still uncomfortable.

I nodded. "But what do I do?"

He slowly crawled backwards, pushing himself into a sitting position against the tree. "My kimono…" he murmured. I understood, and helped him out of his kimono, bunching the fabric down below his stomach. I could see the muscles in his stomach convulse, rippling beneath his skin.

On a sudden impulse I pulled the tie from his ebony hair, gathering the strands into a high topknot off his neck. Shinta whimpered again, shuddering.

I went around in front of him, curious as to what was happening. There was no way that I could tell, so I simply sat there helplessly, watching as he breathed heavily. Another soft cry was torn from his throat, and he clenched his teeth together, sucking in his bottom lip. I held his hand, stroking his skin comfortingly.

The pain again seemed to ease, and he leaned his head against the tree, closing his eyes in weary. I wiped the sweat from his face again, and then gave him a drink. He swallowed the water gratefully, and then sank against the tree again. "Arigatou Sano…"

I frowned. "I feel so helpless Shinta. I can't do anything to help you."

He squeezed my hand, smiling at me. "You're doing wonderfully right now Sano. This is enough for me."

I smiled. "Alright then. I'll keep doing this. Anything that I can do for you, I will. You just have to tell me."

He nodded, and then sucked in his breath, and then cycle began again.

* * *

It was nearly 5 hours later when I noticed something that hadn't been there before. A tiny spot of blood was at the bottom of his belly, and I could see what looked like little claws scrabbling at it. I gasped, pulling back a little.

I watched as a small hand thrust from the hole, and then the creature stilled. I moved forward, watching for any more movement.

Shinta was shaking violently, but his whimpers and cries had quieted. After so long he was exhausted, body shaking with spasms and his breath harsh. He breathed quietly for moment, and then his body shuddered again, stomach muscles tightening.

I suddenly understood. The child had instincts to dig itself a birth canal, but now it was up to Shinta. I knew now why Enishi had said his human body may not live. The pain was too much, and added to the strain of labor Shinta's small body might give out.

Shinta suddenly cried out, and I saw his muscles clench. He was pushing! I ran to settle myself between his legs, preparing our blanket to catch the baby. Shinta's head fell back and he released the breath he'd been holding.

I began to encourage him. "You can do this Shinta! I know you can!"

He opened tired blue eyes, nodding slightly. I watched as his eyes clenched shut again and he brought his chin to his chest. A groan sounded from him, and I saw the top of the child's head come into view. "Good Shinta!" I cried triumphantly.

He relaxed, breath turning into a pant. He started to shake his head. "I can't Sano… It's too much…"

"Don't you dare tell me that!" I growled. "Now come on, push!"

A sound of frustration escaped him and he did as I said. A little more of the baby's head came into my sight, I could see closed eyes and a tiny nose. "Come on Shinta, you're doing great!"

His breathing was labored, sweat turning his black hair to ebony ropes spilling over his shoulders and sticking to his bare skin. There were still tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, and I could see his entire body trembling. He was exhausted, and I knew his strength was failing, and quickly.

"It hurts!" he wailed, shaking his head frantically. "I can't do it Sano, I can't do it!"

I growled, grabbing his slender hand. "Yes you can kodora! You are strong, you can do this!" I saw his muscles tighten again. "Push Shinta!"

The scream that escaped my kodora's throat would haunt me for weeks to come. But I was rewarded by the sight of the baby's shoulders. I supported that fragile body with my hands, a smile spreading across my face. "Good, love, good. Breathe, easy now."

He closed his eyes, though they were pinched shut in pain. I squeezed his hand with a free one, smiling at him. "Come on Shinta, a little more."

He gritted his teeth after a pause, and a little more of the baby slipped out. "Easy Shinta! Easy!" I called to him.

He took heaving pants, closing his eyes wearily. I wiped sweat away from his face gently. He sobbed slightly. "I'm so tired Sano…" he whispered brokenly. "I just want the pain to stop…"

"It will kodora…It will. Just one more good strong push and this will be over." I murmured. "One more."

He nodded, and then gritted his teeth again. I was thrilled when the baby slipped from his body into my hands. I wrapped the child in the blanket, cleaning its face. It began to cry, waving little fists. I smiled happily, starting to look up at Shinta. "A boy Shinta! It's a…" I was stopped dead by the sight that greeted me.

Shinta was limp against the tree, his mouth hanging open. His body was completely still, his skin deathly pale in contrast to his ebony hair.

I gently set the wailing child down, diving for his head. "Shinta! Shinta, wake up!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I discovered he wasn't breathing. "Iie! Don't do this to me kodora! Stay with me Shinta! Breathe, love! Breathe!"

* * *

MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA! CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Sano)

I cradled Shinta's upper body to me brokenly, sobbing into his hair. "Onegai Shinta! Wake up!" But nothing I did would revive him.

His head lolled bonelessly away from me, his arm trailing limp fingers in the dirt. I brushed obsidian strands away from his pale, sweat and tear covered face, running my fingers down his smooth skin. "Oh Shinta…"

I knew that this had been too much on him. The pain was too much, and his body too small. His little heart had just given up as soon as he knew the baby was alive and well, not able to keep beating any longer. I breathed deep of his scent, crying into his shoulder. I had lost the one person that completed my soul, and there was nothing I could do to bring him back to me.

It was the whimpering of the child that drew me away from my lover's body. I gently lay Shinta on the ground, going to where I had hurriedly put the baby. He was squirming in his blanket, waving his little fists angrily. I picked him up, cradling him lovingly. "Well little one, it's just you and me."

I examined the baby silently, running my eyes over his pale features. He looked so much like Shinta, same bone structure and the red thatch of hair declared him Shinta's son. But there was something that confused me. The baby's eyes, they were brown. Not green, like Enishi's, not violet like Shinta's, but brown… 'Like mine.' I realized.

The baby was mine. Not Enishi's! I was the father of Shinta's baby! I looked harder at the baby's features and started to see my own face buried there. Joy rose up in my soul, and I turned to look at Shinta, but then my joy died at the sight of his pale face. "Oh Shinta, you didn't even get to know…"

I leaned over him, burying my face in his chest. The baby whimpered again, moving against my chest, and I started to sit up. It was only when the chest beneath my face rose that I froze in place.

I raised my eyes. 'The sun…Could it be?'

I looked up to see crimson rippling through Shinta's hair, fangs growing in his open mouth, and claws sharpening on his hands. He was going through the transformation, but would it save his life?

When Shinta's eyes fluttered open I let out a cry of joy, reaching out an arm to pull him close to me. "Kodora! Shinta, you're alive!" I pressed kisses all over his face, in his hair, over his nose and cheeks.

He pushed at my chest. "Sano, back off, slow down! Don't smother me!"

I backed off immediately, letting him breathe deeply for a moment. He smiled gently, reaching up one hand to cup my cheek. "Gomen love, but I wasn't sure if I could come back to you or not." He sighed. "I was so very tired, but the sun…" He glanced toward it. "It gave me the strength."

I turned the baby towards him. "Shinta, the baby isn't Enishi's."

He gasped. "What? Then…"

I smiled wider. "It's mine."

He took the child from me, cradling the boy in his arms. The smile that spread across his face was one I would never forget. "Hai, y-you're right. I can see you in him…" He smiled up at me, tears in his eyes. "A little boy, both of ours."

I pulled him close to my chest again, cradling both him and our son. "Hai Shinta, our son…"

The baby began to wiggle in his arms and he cooed to the tiny boy. I watched the two lovingly, knowing in my heart that this was my family. This was the reason I was alive.

The baby still whimpered, and Shinta drew him close to his chest, where the child latched onto a swollen nipple, suckling fiercely. Shinta's fingers lightly stroked the red fuzz atop the child's head as he nursed the baby.

I chuckled. "You act like it's so natural, love."

He snorted. "You have no idea how weird it feels, but I can't help my instincts. For me it _is_ natural."

I chuckled again and squeezed him gently. "I'm so proud of you Shinta. I've never been more in love with you." I started nibbling on his earlobe, teasing the flesh.

He growled low in his throat, squirming uncomfortably in my grasp. "Not now Sano…"

I grinned against his neck. "So this is why you were so…" I lowered my voice to a purr. "_Sensitive_…that time ago…"

I heard his gulp as a single bead of sweat glided down the skin closet to me. "Sano…Not now…"

I puffed my breath up his skin, making his bangs move in the air. "But Shinta…"

His snarl halted me in an instant and I looked up into gold tinted eyes and bared fangs. "_Back…off…Sano…_" His voice was low and distorted due to his snarl and I gulped.

"O-Okay…" I stammered as he lifted the child to his shoulder and moved away from me. I was a bit shocked, but I let it go, watching him quietly.

After a moment of silence Shinta spoke softly. "What should we name him?"

I blinked, thinking. "I'm not sure."

He began to move back into my arms, rocking the baby and singing softly. I pulled his kimono back onto his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his waist and settling my chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sano," he murmured. "That was uncalled for."

I sighed. "So were my actions. You had every right to do that." I watched our son blink sleepily at me and yawn. I smiled. "He looks so much like you."

Shinta's smile was small and loving. "Hai, but he has your eyes and your nose." Shinta leaned his head against mine, yawning widely.

I chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "Sleep kodora, before you pass out." He nodded slightly as I changed my position so I could support our sleeping baby as he sank into sleep.

I put my cheek against his hair, feeling his soft breaths against my neck. 'Hopefully Enishi will not return soon.' I frowned, my arms tightening around Shinta's waist. 'I will protect you kodora. With my very life is necessary…'

* * *

(I would have ended it here, but I'm not that evil… Plus, that's really short...)

I was surprised at the speed that Shinta was shedding weight. He went running every morning after feeding our son, who we still had to name. We couldn't think of a name we liked, but Shinta only kept saying that we would know when the right name came to us.

Shinta was nearly back to his original weight, and he was gaining back his usual cheerfulness. He was a bit more talkative as well.

Enishi didn't show up at all, and for two weeks Shinta's mood improved. He smiled and laughed more, he even began to play with me in the strangest ways.

It was early in the morning, and I woke to Shinta nibbling playfully on my neck. His rough little tongue was gliding across my skin, rougher than normal people's. I blinked, looking down into his mischievous violet eyes. "Um, ohayou Shinta."

He dissolved into a bout of giggles, bouncing away from me. He suddenly leapt straight up, landing in a branch a good 15 feet above him. From there he giggled at me.

I raised a brow. "You're sure….cheerful…" I turned my head when a baby's cry pierced the air. "You son's calling you."

He jumped from the tree with an almost tired sigh, going to where the child lay in the bundle of our blanket, my jacket, and Shinta's outer kimono. It was too warm for those things, so they had become the baby's bed.

Shinta lifted the wailing baby, rocking him and cooing softly. I resisted the urge to ravish him senseless.

Shinta looked up at me. "Must you always watch while I nurse him?"

I snorted. "You should know the answer to that one kodora."

A blush raced like fire across his cheeks and he looked down at our son. I chuckled and brushed a crimson lock of hair from his face, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Kensei…" he whispered. "I want to name him Kensei."

I smiled. "That sounds wonderful." I slipped my arms around his small waist from behind, setting my chin on his shoulder. "Our son, Kensei."

* * *

Okay, okay, I know. It's really short. Tell you what. I'll get the next one up faster as help! It'll be up within... 2 days. If it's not, you can all throw... um... any random object of your choice at me. I'll be writing furiously!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Shinta)

I was quietly walking beside Sano, Kensei napping in my arms, when I sensed something was wrong. I glanced around me, unconsciously tightening my grip on my son. "Sano…Something's not right…"

He looked at me. "What? What do you mean?"

I moved closer to him, clutching Kensei to my chest. "Something's out there…" I cursed myself mentally. Why had I agreed to travel at night? I hated moving during the night, it was easier in my mind for people to sneak up on us.

He blinked, looking around. "Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded, narrowing my eyes. "There is something following us, watching us…" I could feel my fangs lengthening as my demon nature grew agitated. I felt my demon blood begin to boil and a growl echoed from my throat.

Sano cracked his knuckles slightly, moving closer to me. "Well, we're ready for them. Kensei alright?"

I nodded. "Still sleeping. Let's hope we can leave it that way."

We stood back to back in the woods, both of us watching anxiously for any sign of someone around us. I felt Kensei begin to squirm against my chest, a whimper sounding in my sensitive ears. I swore inwardly, rocking him gently and trying to keep him quiet. "Shhh baby, please…" I murmured.

He didn't listen to me, he was going to wake up, and he was going to wake up with a bang. He began to wail, waving his arms, his tiny hands clenched into fists. I heard Sano swear as I rocked Kensei, trying to get him to calm down.

It was then that the figure showed himself. It was Enishi who stepped from the woods, a grin on his face as he saw me and my son. "Well what do we have here?"

Sano put himself between me and Enishi, narrowing his eyes and crouching into a defensive position. "Stay away from us Enishi!"

He grinned. "Why should I?" He looked around Sano to me, glancing at Kensei. I tucked my son to my chest, hiding him from Enishi's view and glaring at the much taller man. "Why are you hiding him, boy? I should have the right to see my child."

I grinned at that comment. "Well then, you'll be disappointed. Kensei is not your son. Sano is the father of my baby, not you."

I could see the shock clearly in Enishi's icy eyes, but he shed it easily. "I'm surprised to see that you survived the birth."

I stood taller. "It was too close to sunrise, you timed it wrong. The sun saved my life." Enishi took a step forward and I couldn't help the growl that echoed from my throat. "Stay back Enishi."

He raised his eyebrows a bit. "Ooo, you seem to have developed a backbone in my absence." He took another step. "We'll have to change that."

I could feel my demon blood rising in my consciousness, distaste, hate and rage rising in me along with it. My claws began to grow out, and I bared my teeth in a snarl. "Stay away from my son."

He blinked at the sight of my fangs and brandished claws. I held Kensei protectively in the crook of my right arm, my left hand up and ready to strike at Enishi should he come any closer to me.

Sano still took a step between the two of us, fists ready. Enishi flew at him, fists flying and trying to get to me. I hurriedly took off my outer kimono, slinging Kensei in it and giving myself better movement, as well as the freedom of not having Kensei with me. My son whimpered and I kissed his forehead gently, knowing that I had to do this. Enishi needed to be showed that I could stand up to him, that I was no longer afraid of him. I had confidence; I had a reason to live.

As Sano was flung back I thrust Kensei into his arms, brandishing fangs and claws at Enishi as I sprang forward to meet him.

* * *

(Sano)

I suddenly found myself with my arms full of a wiggling Kensei as Shinta leapt past me to meet Enishi head on in midair. I let out a shout of horror, but it was wasted. I watched in surprise as Shinta fought with Enishi.

My kodora had become a whirlwind of fangs and claws, meeting Enishi every step of the way with some wounding attack. The man was soon littered with claw marks and bleeding puncture wounds from Shinta's teeth and nails.

Enishi fell back from the battle, wiping a dribble of blood away from a spot above his eyebrow where Shinta had managed to catch him with his claws. He was breathing heavily, staring at Shinta in shock. "What has happened to you?"

Shinta grinned, the blood staining his fangs, chin, and claws making him seem even more menacing. I hid Kensei from the sight, keeping him turned to my chest and away from the battle. Shinta laughed slightly. "I can stand up to you Enishi. Now I repeat my former words. Stay away from my son, and my family. I will not ask again."

Enishi growled slightly. "You are MINE! I can do what I wish!"

As he jumped for Shinta my redhead drew back a hand, and then thrust it forward as Enishi came towards him. The next thing was something I would never forget. There was a great tearing sound, and then Enishi's dying gurgles. I looked to see Enishi lying on the ground, his throat torn out by Shinta's claws.

My kodora, however, was standing over him, staring at his hands in horror. I watched as he backed away from Enishi's body, turning and throwing up violently on the ground. I went forward, putting a gentle hand on his back.

Tears fell down his cheeks steadily, and he was shaking horribly. He was frantically wiping his hands on the grass, trying to wipe the blood away from his skin. I set a wriggling Kensei down next to me, taking out my waterskin and pouring it over his hands, cleaning the blood from his skin. He stared at his clean hands, shock still in his violet eyes. I made him drink what was left, and then I held his face. "Shinta, speak to me. It's okay kodora, everything's okay."

He shook his head frantically. "I just killed a man! Everything is not okay!"

I put my forehead against his. "You were doing it to protect Kensei. You know as well as I that if he had been left alive he would have come back, maybe even taken you or Kensei from me." He sniffled, but nodded slightly.

It was Kensei's cry that tore him out of his stupor. He picked up the crying bundle, cradling Kensei to his chest. "I'm so sorry Kensei!" he cried, rocking the baby. "It's okay; nothing's going to happen to you… I've got you now… Everything's okay…"

I nodded, hugging him and my son. "That's right Shinta, everything's okay now." I led them away from the scene, and on to where I knew the cabin stood, the one that had been waiting for us this whole time. It was ahead, and not very far. Only another few days walk and we would be there, and then we could begin setting up our lives.

* * *

Wow… This one was even shorter. The next will come soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

LEMON! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT! –giggles- I haven't included it here, it's a bit…graphic… but if you tell me in your review, and give me your email, I'll send it to you. I instead have an extended cut of this chapter, one that was originally going to be part of a different chapter, but I didn't like it, so I cut it. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 10

(Sano)

"There it is!" I said grandly, a wide grin on my face as I saw the cabin come into my sight.

Shinta smiled. "A cabin Sano? Is this where we were going all along?"

I nodded. "Hai! I bought it a while back, and I've decided we can live here and raise Kensei."

The boy giggled at the sound of his name, waving the fist that currently held a handful of Shinta's crimson hair, kicking his legs. Shinta tapped his nose with a finger and he squealed, closing his brown eyes.

Shinta smiled again, nodding. "That's a wonderful idea Sano."

As Kensei released Shinta's hair I swept him into my arms, throwing him up and catching him. He squealed happily, laughing. We got to the cabin and I opened the door with a flourish. "Home sweet home!"

Shinta took Kensei from me with a slight glare, cradling him to his chest. "No throwing."

I grinned. "I'm not gonna drop him."

"Still." Shinta said, going to look around. He found an empty room near the main sleeping room. "This can be Kensei's room…" he murmured, "We'll need to get him a crib."

I nodded. "Almost everything we need is here except for the things for Kensei."

Shinta nodded, following me out of the room and into our own. There was a rolled futon in the corner, and Shinta shifted slightly. "Don't worry." I said jokingly. "I've got extras, and we'll push them together."

He nodded absently, turning and going back into the main room. "We've got enough food to last a while," he murmured after looking around the kitchen. "I'll have to go and get things for Kensei later."

"We'll both go tomorrow." I replied, glancing out a window. "Right now it's getting late." I grinned. "We should make dinner."

He grimaced, remembering my dismal cooking skills. "I'll make dinner. You can watch Kensei."

I chuckled, extending my arms for the giggling baby. I tickled him while he wriggled around in my arms. Shinta smiled, turning to go and make dinner for us.

* * *

After feeding Kensei Shinta put him to bed in his new room, and then joined me in our own room. I could almost feel the tension in the room, sitting quietly on our futon, as he came inside.

He sat beside me, looking down at the futon silently. I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and drawing him close to me. He fit perfectly against me in a way I'd never noticed before, the slender curves of his body molding to mine. He looked up at me uncertainly, violet eyes flickering between my eyes and my lips. I leaned forward slightly, locking my lips over his and easing my tongue over his soft lips.

His arms came up to loop around my neck as he responded to me, opening his mouth and letting me in to explore that beautiful cavern. I tangled my hands in his long hair, tilting his skull to the side so I could plunge farther into his mouth. He moaned softly into my lips, arms tightening around my neck. I was finally able to take my kodora away, and I would sweep him off his feet, guaranteed.

* * *

(Sano)

I woke to the feeling that something was wrong. I blinked, and then looked down to see a head of ebony hair resting against my chest. I smiled, shifting my hold on the man in my arms.

Five years we'd been here together, and only 2 weeks ago we'd celebrated Shinta's 21st birthday. He was now truly a fully grown man, even though he was quiet small. I had proposed to Shinta on his 18th birthday, and we'd had a private marriage. The monk had believed Shinta to be woman, and though that still gave us laughs, we had not corrected him. It was better that he believed that.

I still loved my kodora with all my heart, and our relationship couldn't be better. We were also having the time of our lives raising Kensei. The little redhead was much like me, as in he loved to make trouble. He was always getting himself into the strangest situations, but he was still the cutest little boy I'd ever seen.

I put my nose in Shinta's black hair, breathing in his scent. It was his human night, and these were always the nights I had trouble sleeping. It was probably because of the situation with Kensei's birth.

I started to drift off to sleep again, but when a groan came softly from Shinta my eyes snapped open. I looked down. "Shinta?"

He shifted against me, another moan escaping his lips. I turned so I could see his face, and I blinked when I did. His eyes were clenched shut, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His skin was pale, sweat rolling down his face.

I shook him. "Shinta! Shinta, wake up!"

His blue eyes snapped open and he focused on me, panting. "S-Sano?" He buried his face in my chest, and I felt his tear begin to wet my skin.

I held him gently. "It's okay Shinta…Shh…Please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

He shuddered against me, and then nodded. "I'm okay…I'm fine." He sighed, letting his cheek rest on my chest. "Gomen."

"What were you dreaming about kodora?" I murmured, resting my lips against his hair.

"Enishi…" he whispered, shivering against me again.

I tilted his chin up, staring into his teary blue eyes. "Well I think I can make you forget," I murmured with a sly smile.

A blush stained his pale cheeks. I could still make him blush like that, even after being with him for so long. He gulped slightly.

I took his lips in a gentle kiss, and I felt him relax against me, melting into my embrace. I smiled into his lips, and then took him on a night of pleasure.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"Daddy!"

My attention was drawn from my thoughts as a little body leapt into my lap. I looked into Kensei's chocolate colored eyes. "What is it Ken?"

He grinned up at me, shaking his shaggy red hair from his eyes. "Papa's acting funny. Did he tell you why?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not a word. I'll talk to him, how about that?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I sighed, standing while swinging him onto my shoulders. He tangled his hands in my spiky hair, kicking his feet against my chest. I walked into the cabin, searching for Shinta.

I found him inside, cooking some breakfast for us I assumed. I opened my mouth to speak, but my little redhead cut me off. "I'm almost done, just wait for a moment," he snapped, not even looking at me.

I blinked, but nodded shakily. "Okay…"

When I'd situated myself and Ken at the table my son nodded. "See Daddy? I told you Papa was acting funny."

I thought a moment. He was right, Shinta almost never snapped at either one of us. I was the source of discipline mostly, Shinta would melt when Ken would give him certain looks.

Shinta suddenly entered, laying out breakfast for us and sitting in his spot next to me. Ken and I ate, but Shinta didn't take any food. I frowned, reaching over and putting my hand on his. "Shinta? Are you alright?"

He suddenly sighed. "Hai Sano. I'm sorry I snapped at you saiai. You too Ken."

Our son grinned, showing off little fangs he'd inherited from Shinta. "S'okay Papa. But why are you so grumpy?"

I smirked. 'Just like Ken, to be so observant.' I thin spoke. "I'm curious too."

He suddenly smiled gently, moving his hand while holding mine. He laid my hand flat on his belly. "Our family's going to get a little bigger Sano."

My jaw dropped. "Y-you…You're pregnant?"

He nodded. "Hai."

I gathered him up, laughing into his hair. I kissed him hard, and I heard him squeak as Ken giggled madly.

"Sano, let me go!" he protested, wiggling in my arms. I let him go and he straightened his gi while glaring at me.

Ken suddenly tugged on his sleeve. "Papa? What does…" He frowned, trying to figure out the word. I restrained a snort.

Shinta smiled, picking him up and balancing him on his hip. "Well Ken-chan, it means that we're going to get a new baby."

"New baby?" he murmured. "Where's it coming from?"

I nearly choked on my food as Shinta blinked. "Um, well…" He touched his stomach. "In here."

Ken blinked owlishly. "You ate it Papa?"

Shinta burst into mad giggles, laughing so much that tears streamed down his cheeks. I too was laughing, while Ken just watched with a confused look. Yes, life was definitely good.

* * *

Another chapter coming soon! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Shinta)

The months passed slowly, and the child within me grew quickly. Ken was my ultimate source of comfort besides Sano. He was absolutely fascinated with my pregnancy, and he would spend hours at a time around me.

It was in the morning, about 6 and half months through my pregnancy that I found a memory I could forever lock away. I was having trouble sleeping, my baby was restless. I was sitting out in the cool air, leaning against the wall when Ken came out holding his blanket in one hand and rubbing at his eyes with the other. "Papa?"

I smiled, moving my hand from where it rested on my swollen belly to reach out to him. "Hey Ken-chan. What are you doing up?"

He settled beside me, snuggling up to my side. "Dunno."

I smiled, putting my arm around him. We sat silently fro a moment, and then Ken put a little hand on my stomach.

"Is little brother moving Papa?" he asked, shifting so he could put both hands on my belly.

I chuckled. "What makes you think it's a little brother Ken?"

He grinned. "Just know."

I smiled, and then nodded. "Hai, he's very restless tonight."

Ken laid his head on my stomach, curling close to me under his blanket. I put my hand on his head, petting his hair gently. The baby kicked, and he giggled as it thumped against his cheek.

Sano found us a half and hour later, Ken sound asleep with his head still on my swollen belly, and me with silent tears running down my face. My husband crouched beside me, lifting my chin and gently wiping away my tears.

"Why are you crying kodora?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't k-know…" I choked out, sniffling again. I continued to pet Ken's hair gently, and he shifted in his sleep, his hand clenching in the cloth of my kimono over my belly. "I don't know…" I repeated quietly.

Sano sat beside me, pulling me close to his side and laying his cheek on my hair. "It's okay Shinta. I understand."

* * *

"Where did Daddy go?"

I sighed. "Ken, I already told you this. He went to get groceries."

"Oh."

I smiled slightly, shaking my head. My little boy had only recently turned six, but he still seemed to act younger than he really was at time. He was actually more intelligent than most children his age, at least by what I'd seen in town. He was able to amaze me every day.

Ken got up, running to the tree behind our home and climbing it rapidly by sinking his claws into its bark. I watched him, idly rubbing my stomach to try and calm my child. I was only about a week from full term, so I was expecting the baby to decide to join us soon.

Ken had made it to the top of the tree by now, and he was now hanging from a branch. "Ken," I called sternly. "Be careful."

"I will Papa, don't worry!" he called back, swinging with ease onto the branch. The boy had no fear, and he never seemed to tire of that old tree.

I stood slowly, bracing myself on the wall. My heavy belly made it increasingly difficult to stand, but I could still do it. I walked into the sun, hoping that the movement would calm the squirming child within me. It was uncomfortable, and I wanted to ease the strange feeling.

Ken hung from his knees, watching me from his upside down position. He grinned at me. "Hey Papa!"

I frowned again. "Ken, you're going to... get…oh…" My original statement trailed off into that soft word, and I put a hand on my abdomen, halting. "Oh…Kami-sama…"

Ken dropped from the tree, landing lightly on his feet. "Papa? What's wrong?"

"Oh Kami, not now," I murmured. "Oh no." I winced as pain flashed through me. I slowly sank to my knees, still holding a hand on my stomach.

Ken came forward to my side, worry in his chocolate eyes. "Papa?" I could hear the panic in his tone and I looked up at him.

"It seems…that the b-baby has d-decided now is a…." I trailed off, sucking in a breath to ease the pain. "A good t-time to be b-born…"

"Now?" Ken squeaked, his eyes getting wide. "But…But Daddy's not here!"

I clenched my eyes shut, gritting my teeth. "The baby doesn't care Ken. He's coming…" Pain roared through me and I hunched over my stomach, clutching at my kimono and letting out a soft cry. "Oh Kami… and he's coming now…"

The pain finally eased, and I breathed deep to calm myself. "Come here Ken." I murmured. My son crept closer, a little afraid. "I need you to be brave for me Ken. Okay?" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "I need your help, and I know you'll do just fine."

I pushed on his shoulder, using him to stand. He stood strong, helping me to my feet slowly. I began to walk towards the house, leaning slightly against Ken. Because he'd gotten Sano's height he was taller than most 6 year olds, so I could use his support without fear.

He helped me inside, and I managed to lay on my futon. "I need you to get all the pillows we have in the house Ken, okay?"  
He nodded and left the room, and at that moment pain made itself known again. I sucked in breath between my teeth, bearing it silently. 'Oh saiai…Please get back soon…'

* * *

(Sano)

I knew instantly when I got home that something was wrong. I set down the groceries, and then a scream pierced the air. I recognized Shinta's agonized voice, and instantly my mind clicked into action mode. I ran straight to our room, my face set.

I walked in to see Shinta lying on our futon, tears and sweat streaking his flushed face and his crimson hair plastered to his skin. It was quite obvious he'd been in labor for sometime now, but he looked worried. Ken was sitting not far from him, terror all over his face. His entire fame screamed it, and when he saw me he threw himself at me.

Unfortunately my reaction from Shinta was a little less joyful. Anger shot across my kodora's face and he shouted at me. Loudly and explicitly. I hurriedly clapped my hands over Ken's ears, my mouth hanging open a little. Shinta's voice trailed off into another scream, and he slumped against the pillows, exhausted.

"Go to your room Ken." I murmured. To my surprise the boy didn't protest, he only turned and left. I knelt beside Shinta, gathering up his hand. "Talk to me kodora. What's got you looking so worried?"

He panted for a moment, and then spoke. "It was only…15 minutes after you'd left…went into labor…"

I swore inwardly. 'So he's been like this for at least 3 hours.' I'd been gone longer than I thought I would. I promised myself I'd never do this again.

"I…I don't feel…like I did with Ken…" he panted out. "Baby's not moving…not making birth canal…"

I swore again. Something had to be wrong. I clutched Shinta's hand tighter. "Listen to me kodora. Look at me." Tired violet eyes met mine. "I'll get the baby out of you. But it's going to hurt. A lot."

His eyes widened as he realized what I was planning to do. Then he nodded. "I trust you."

I squeezed his hand, dropping a kiss on it. "I'll be back soon. Just hold on for a little longer." I stood and ran from the room, finding our medical kit and taking out the tough thread made for sewing injuries and a needle. I went into the kitchen, putting water on to boil and selecting a large knife.

I stared at the blade. I was terrified, I could kill the child, I could seriously, maybe even fatally harm Shinta, and yet he trusted me. I could sew wounds, and for that I was thankful.

I dipped all my supplies in the now boiling water, sterilizing all of them. I grabbed some numbing salve (Does Musei know if this exists? Does Musei care? NOPE!) on my way back to the room, where I saw Shinta suffering through another contraction.

I knelt beside him again, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, and still my shaking. I had to be still for this. I pulled Shinta's kimono away from his swollen belly and spread the salve over his skin.

"Are you ready Shinta?" I asked softly. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. I picked up the blade, setting the tip of it against Shinta's pale skin. He sucked in his breath, and I pushed the knife down.

* * *

(Shinta)

Even with the help of the numbing salve the pain was still great. It took everything I had not to scream. Sano finished quickly, pulling the child from my body and taking it away from me to be cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. I slumped tiredly against the pillows, struggling to remain conscious.

The wail of a newborn baby cut through the haze in my brain, and I opened my eyes in time to see Sano's smile and our child as he held the bundle to me. "We have another son kodora."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked into the dark eyes of our baby. His eyes were very dark brown, but I could see lavender in there, making them nearly a maroon color. He had brown hair, and I was surprised at one detail about the tiny boy in my arms.

"Sano, I understand now. Why there was no birth canal. He's completely human. He has no youkai in him." I murmured.

Sano blinked, looking up from where he was stitching the wound in my stomach. "Really. Why do you suppose that happened?"

I thought a moment. "I probably conceived on the night I had that nightmare about Enishi. My human night."

"Interesting. So he's entirely human." Sano thought out loud. He grinned. "Well that's something I never expected."

The baby squirmed in my arms and I allowed him to nurse absentmindedly. "What should we name him?"

Sano thought a moment, cutting off the thread as he finished. "How about… Kyouko(strength)?"

I smiled. "That's a perfect name."

Just as Kyouko finished nursing I spotted Ken looking in the doorway. Sano chuckled. "Well come in Ken, don't be shy."

My oldest crept over to me, wonder in his chocolate eyes. I smiled at him. "You were right Ken. Meet your new little brother, Kyouko."

Ken peered at the baby and the baby peered at him. I chuckled, and then Ken smiled. "Hi otouto-chan!"

The baby smiled back, waving his little hands. Ken laughed out loud and looked at me. "Look Papa! He said 'hi' back!"

Sano's big hands took the child from me. "Let's go get something to eat Ken. Kyouko and Papa need to get some rest."

Ken grinned. "Okay Daddy." He hugged me, putting a little kiss on my cheek. "Get rest Papa."

I hugged him back. "I love you itoshigo."

Sano turned just before leaving. "You know kodora; I never knew you could swear like that."

I chuckled. "I get it from you." I said sweetly.

As he left shaking his head I settled down against the pillows, finally allowing the darkness to claim me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Kaoru)

I breathed deep of the air, closing my eyes. I was free of that horrible place finally, but I didn't know where I was going to go. I had been wandering from town to town for the past seven months or so, looking for Shinta. I wanted to see my dear friend again badly.

I was currently walking around a new town I'd just reached, when I saw something that caught my eyes. I turned, and then my face lit up. It was that man, the one who had taken Shinta. I ran to him, pulling on his sleeve. "Excuse me!"

He looked down at me, and it was then I spotted a small brown-haired child in his arms. He smiled at me in a friendly way. "Hello there Miss. Can I help you?"

My eyes were locked on the boy. "Kami, he looks just like Shinta…"

The tall man started. "Shinta? You know him?" He looked me over. "You must be from that house!"

I nodded. "My name is Kaoru. Shinta and I were best friends. I've been looking for him for almost seven months now." I smiled at the tiny boy in his arms, who was currently hiding behind the man's neck. "And who might you be?"

"M' Kyouko…" he murmured shyly.

I smiled. "That's a wonderful name." I bowed slightly. "Forgive me, but I don't know your name."

He grinned. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara, but call me Sano. Well, if you wanted to see Shinta, Kyouko and I were just getting the last of our groceries."

I smiled. "Arigatou, and I'll help you."

He nodded, and then shifted Kyouko. "Why don't you take this little guy? Get to know him better."

I took the boy, settling him on my hip. He hid in his brown bangs, watching me shyly. I smiled. "Well aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen. Why don't you tell me about your family."

"My onii-san is Ken," he murmured, raising his head to show eyes with an interesting mixture of lavender and chocolate. "My Papa looks like Ken. They have pretty red hair."

"Is that so?" I said, showing interest for what he was saying. Ken was obviously the child that Shinta had been carrying when he'd left us. Kyouko must have been conceived sometime after. "So how old is your onii-san Kyouko?"

"He's 12," the boy said. Hai, that was about right. The boy's expression suddenly switched to one of pride. "I'm six!"

"Wow, such a big boy." I said, knowing that I was slowly winning over the boy's shyness. I followed Sano through the streets, walking away from the town.

I continued to talk to Kyouko, and before I knew it I was declared 'Aunty Kaoru.' As a cabin came into sight he wiggled in my arms. "Put me down Aunty Kaoru! I can see onii-san!"

I set him on his feet and he ran forward to a tall redheaded boy who looked more like he was in the 15 to 16 range instead of 12. He'd obviously gotten Sano's height.

Kyouko led him to me by a hold on his hand, and the redhead extended his other hand. "Hey. Kyouko tells me you're Aunty Kaoru. My name is Kensei, or just Ken."

I smiled at him. 'Oh yea, definitely Shinta's son. So polite.' I took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Ken."

"I'll go get Shinta." Sano said, moving towards the cabin.

Kyouko followed his father, and I was left with Ken. He watched me with calculating brown eyes. "How do you know my Papa?"  
I smiled. "I knew him when he was much younger. We grew up together you could say."

That seemed to satisfy the boy's curiosity, but we were interrupted as I heard a gasp. "Kaoru? Kaoru, is it really you?"  
I turned to see Shinta standing in front of me, wide eyed. I smiled, running to him and wrapping him in a hug. "Shinta, it's so good to see you!"

I held him at arms length, examining him. There was a happy smile on his face, and his violet eyes were sparkling. His shoulders were broader, and his face had lost the boyishness and gained the sharp lines of a grown man. It was then I noticed that he was heavy with child, seemingly close to delivery. He was positively glowing, joy surrounding him.

He hugged me again. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long, I've missed you so much!"

I smiled. "You look wonderful Shinta, and so happy!"

He snorted, giving his swollen stomach a loving pat. "Wonderful? I look like a beached whale, but I'm plenty happy. Why don't you come join us for lunch, we're just getting ready to eat."

I smiled. "I'd love too, arigatou Shinta."

I followed them, and then grinned. "I almost forgot. Shinta Himura, you most certainly do NOT look like a beached whale!"

This made his smile grow. "Not Himura anymore." He held up his left hand, and I saw a simple gold band with an amythest chip in it. "Shinta Sagara."

I smiled. "Well congratulations! How long?"

Sano put an arm around Shinta's shoulders. "Our anniversary is in 4 days, and that will make it nine years."

I smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you."

We ate for a few minutes, and then I grew curious. "How far along are you Shinta?"

"Seven and a half months," he responded easily.

I blinked. "I don't mean to be rude, but you look a little big to be so far from full term."

He chuckled. "It's okay Kaoru. It's because I'm carrying twins."

"Oh, twins!" I exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

He tilted his head slightly. "My turn for a question. Why are you here Kaoru? How did you get out?"

"They closed it." I said happily. "About a year ago. People stopped coming, and they ran out of money. They had to shut it down. I decided to find you about 8 months ago, and so here I am."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Sano asked.

I shook my head. "Iie. I haven't really thought about it a lot."

Kyouko spoke first. "Oh! Can Aunty Kaoru stay! Please Papa, please?" He went to attach himself on Shinta's arm, hope shining in his eyes.

Shinta laughed. "Hai, she can have one of the extra rooms. Kami knows we have more than enough in this house."

I smiled, catching Kyouko as he happily jumped into my lap. "Arigatou Shinta. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing," he said firmly. "You helped me when I needed you the most and you were there for me throughout my years there. That was enough." With Sano's help he stood, putting out a hand to me. "Now come on, let's get you settled."

* * *

(A month and a half later)

I had settled easily into my new life with Sano, Shinta, Kyouko, and Ken. The boys easily accepted me into their family, and I was happy.

Shinta and I reconnected almost instantly; we were best friends again within a week. The redhead was now a seasoned parent, handling his sons with no trouble. He obviously was quite happy, and glad with his life.

I was sitting out on the porch with him one night when he offered to let me feel the twins. I was hesitant, but Shinta took my wrist and laid my hand gently on his large belly.

I felt the stirrings of life beneath his skin, and there was a thrum under my fingers. I was in awe.

Shinta smiled, watching me with shining eyes. "They don't move much now, they're a little short on room."

I giggled slightly. "Hai, they are." I looked up into his face. "What's it like Shinta? To carry life within your body?"

He smiled. "There are no words to describe it Kaoru. It is wonderful. I've never felt stronger, or more filled with love." His hand covered mine, which still rested on his stomach. "It simply _is_." He smiled. "I'm sure you will understand someday, when you carry your own son or daughter within you."

I smiled. "Arigatou Shinta."

* * *

It was about noon when I became aware that something wasn't right. Shinta was acting strangely, and he kept leaving the room. Sano was also noticing this, and Ken finally said something about it. "Papa, what's wrong?"

Shinta smiled, but it was shaky. "I'm fine Ken, nothing's wrong."

I frowned. "Don't lie to us Shinta. Something is wrong, we all know it. Now tell us what's bothering you."

His smile faded, and he looked down. "Well…I think I'm going into labor."

Sano swore, and I blinked. "You _think_? You don't know!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Because I'm a hanyou the pain is dulled. I suspect I've got very little time until the twins are born now."

"You mean they've already started!" Sano practically screeched. "Shinta, you need to tell me these things!"

I couldn't help giggling madly, even as Sano ushered Shinta into their bedroom. I followed them, absently telling Ken to take care of Kyouko for a little while. Shinta sighed as he lay down. "Sano, don't be so critical. I didn't notice until about 3 hours before when Kyouko was born too, it's not a big deal."

Sano ran a hand through his rooster hair. "Alright, alright, I'm calm. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Well, it's a little uncomfortable. I can feel them moving; they're almost to my skin now. The pain didn't become noticeable until about an hour ago, but it wasn't that bad. At first I thought it was just an ache, but then I really focused on the position of the babies." Shinta told us.

I blinked. "They're what?"

Shinta smiled gently. "My babies dig their own birth canal through my stomach so I can give birth. Ken did it, and Kyouko would have, but he's a full human because he was conceived on my human night. It's obvious that these two are hanyous, just like me."

I chewed on my lip. "Well…that's certainly…interesting."

Shinta's response was cut off as he was taken by a pain, and he scrunched up his face, breathing quickly through gritted teeth. Sano instantly began to get things from around the room, cloths and two blankets. He handed me those, and then left the room. "I'll be right back."

I watched while Shinta calmed himself again. He suddenly moaned slightly. "Hai, they're at my skin now…" He looked to me. "Kaoru, if you would pull my kimono down to my waist."

I nodded, doing as he said. I nearly recoiled when I saw the little hand hanging from the bottom of his belly, covered in blood. I dismissed it, ignoring it easily. Sano came back in, carrying a bowl of water and some more cloths. He swore again when he saw Shinta. "Next time, tell me what's going on kodora."

Shinta grinned sheepishly. "Alright."

Things were quiet for a moment, and then Shinta gritted his teeth, leaning forward slightly and putting his chin to his chest. Sano wiped a soft wet cloth across his forehead, gently pulling the crimson strands from his face and tying them in a high topknot. Shinta smiled slightly at him as the contraction eased.

Sano smiled. "I'm here for you this time kodora, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I'll be here." He grabbed Shinta's hand, squeezing it tightly.

I couldn't help but smile as Shinta leaned his head against Sano's forearm and closed his eyes in weary. This birth was strange to me, so I was simply sitting still and quiet until I was needed.

Shinta sucked in a breath again, moaning slightly through his teeth. Sano moved to settle between his legs, watching the movement of the baby intently. "Good Shinta, easy now. Breathe."

Shinta did so, leaning his head back. I saw his body shudder again, and he cried out softly, pushing again.

Sano smiled widely. "Good Shinta, good! Once more and this one will be in the clear. Only one more!"

Shinta nodded tiredly, slumping down. I was slightly confused, this was going really fast. But I was still silent, watching the progression with interest. Shinta nodded slightly. "I'm ready Sano."

He smiled. "Go Shinta, push!"

I found my hands full of a tiny body an instant later, and I wiped at the baby's face, cleaning away the fluids. The baby began to cry, waving little fists.

Shinta sighed in relief, a smile coming to his face. Sano wiped sweat from his face, and he calmed. He looked to me, and I looked up at him with a smile. "A girl Shinta. It's a girl."

He smiled gently. "A girl…" he looked to Sano with a gentle smile. "I've always wanted a girl you know."

Sano grinned. "I was hoping that one of these two would be girls, so we didn't have all boys."

"So what are you going to name her?" I asked, wrapping the little girl in a soft blanket, drying her fire-red hair with a towel. She watched me with curious lavender eyes, following my every movement.

"Mikomi…" Shinta murmured. "My little Hope."

Sano smiled. "Excellent. I love it Shinta."

Shinta suddenly moaned softly. "Oh… here comes her twin…" He placed his chin against his chest, pushing.

Sano again readied himself to catch the child, nodding encouragement to Shinta. I watched Mikomi look around curiously, cooing gently. She had calmed in my arms, seeming to know that I was only there to take care of her. She smiled at me, a little baby smile, and then I heard another cry of pain from Shinta, and I looked up to see Sano drawing the other baby from Shinta's body.

Shinta fell back against the bedding, breathing heavily to calm himself. Sano cleaned the child he held, and that one too began to cry. A wide smile spread across Sano's face, and he looked up. "Another girl. Twin girls."

I smiled. "Well that's good. Two girls and two boys, you guys are even."

Sano grinned. "And I know just what to name this one. Hakuai. Now we have Hope and Charity."

Shinta chuckled tiredly. "All we need now is a Faith, right?"

Sano laughed. "Hai."

Mikomi started to wiggle, and Shinta sat up, holding out his arms for her. I gave him the child, and he pulled Mikomi close to his chest, where she latched onto a swollen nipple. I smiled. "Ah, so you've got all the equipment I see."

Shinta smiled slightly. "Hai. I've even got to use breast bindings in the day. They'll fade once these two stop nursing."

I laughed, turning to look of Hakuai. She looked exactly like her twin, the only difference were their eyes. While Mikomi's were a pure lavender Hakuai's were a piercing, yet soft, golden. I smiled. "Identical twins. Beautiful."

Shinta smiled at me. "I am glad to have you here with me Kaoru."

I smiled back. "And I am glad to be here. Arigatou, once again."

And so we now had four children to look after, and I was going to do my part in raising the twins. I would also have a home that I could always return to, if I ever needed to. Life was wonderful.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter... I tried. It was a very difficult one for me to write, but I got it out. This is the final chapter, this story is officially complete! I'd like send a shout-out to all of my reviewers, I greatly appriciate it! Oh, and this story will be going through repost soon, I'm going to correct all the little things, and maybe change a few things. One more thing, GIANT HUGE shout-out to Kanzen ne Tsuki! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! 


End file.
